1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an uncooled furnace roll for transporting continuously cast material from a continuous casting machine, according to the preamble of claim 1, and a method for producing such a roll, according to the preamble of claim 5.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In roller hearth furnaces in continuous casting facilities, continuous casting material is preheated to a rolling temperature. The rolled stock, e.g. in the form of thin slabs or the like, is transported through the continuous casting furnace by means of driven furnace rolls having various configurations. The furnace rolls are disposed at a specific furnace height at predetermined distances from each other. The dimensions of the furnace rolls are distinguished, relatively speaking, in that their diameters are small in comparison to their length in the axial direction.
The furnace rolls of a roll-type hearth furnace may be provided with water cooling means, as disclosed in, e.g., DE 10047046 A1. Alternatively, the furnace rolls may be in the form of so-called “dry rolls”, which do not employ cooling means. The heat transport from the interior space of the tunnel furnace via a dry roll occurs via heat radiation, heat conduction in the steel, and heat condition via the furnace exhaust gases (convection). In contrast to the situation with water-cooled furnace rolls, uncooled furnace rolls do not have active cooling means for their components, and as a result appreciably less energy is withdrawn from the tunnel furnace.